The Master Is The Slave
by FireFantasy
Summary: "Mmh, Daj, I never knew you'd be so good at this " Yazoo purred seductively, holding onto the youngsters hair, stroking it gently. "Keep it up Master, or should I say slave?" Kadaj had always been Yazoo and Loz's Master, and was meant to. One day Yazoo disappeared, having enough, and when Kadaj was looking for him in his room, he found himself pinned. "Yazoo!" He whimpered. M-MA,
1. What Is This Nonsense?

Kadaj was staring into Cloud's mako blue eyes, questioning where Mother was once again. The blond just tried simply walking away, as he wasn't interested in talking to the remnant, let alone anyone. The silver-haired youth ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders roughly, digging his nails into the clothing, hoping to rip the skin.

"You will tell me where mother is!" He snapped, and Cloud Simply rolled his eyes at the remnant.

"Would you just go away already? Because I don't know!" Cloud snapped at him.

Kadaj scowled, and pulled out his sword. "I'm sure you know something, Big Brother!"

Cloud wasn't intimidated by the double bladed katana Kadaj wielded—Souba, as it came slashing down on his head, which he dodged real easily.

"You're nothing but a pathetic puppet, if you were actually smart, you would've found Mother by now," Cloud spoke sarcastically, sick of even seeing the young silverette.

Kadaj than smirked. "Fine, than I'll just go home, and fuck one of my brothers to relieve this stress of mine~ They are nothing more than my alive sex dolls. I have no other use for them, they've never done anything right~" He laughed darkly, very insane and evil.

The Ex-SOLDIER rolled his eyes. "You see, forcing someone into sexual activity isn't right, no matter what the age."

"Fine by me, because I don't care! They don't care! They are my slaves!" He laughed insanely and left Cloud there, which left the blond relieved.

Later back at the base, Kadaj stomped into his room, and never saw Yazoo or Loz. "Yazoo? Loz? I demand you come here!" There was no response.

He smirked, walking around. "I'll whip you little asses if you don't show yourselves~" He snickered.

His threatening words made Loz come out of hiding. "I'm sorry Kad-"

"It's Master!" The younger snapped. "We agreed on that a week ago!"

Loz being soft and sweet, began crying. "I'm sorry master, please don't hurt me!"

Kadaj kicked his ass. "Tell me where Yazoo is! He's never gone!"

The shot haired male trembled. "I don't know! I don't know!" He cried softly, which made Kadaj sigh.

He preferred Yazoo as his toy, as Yazoo would normally deal with it, and not cry or whimper in pain, since he loved him, and would hate it he heard Yazoo cry.

Kadaj walked to his own room, and sat on the side of his bad. He looked around, and texted Yazoo, but heard the ringtone from in his room, in the closet.

"Yazoo, stop playing these tricks on me!" He demanded, opening the closet door, but no one was there, just the phone, and a few silver hairs.

Kadaj grimaced, and looked down. "What the hell is going on..I need someone to fuck to relieve my stress...I need mother.. I need Yazoo.."

Suddenly the lights went out, and he felt a gloved hand cover his mouth, and pull him close. He screamed, as the hold wasn't very gentle.

He heard a soft, purring voice..."You can't control me, Kadaj~"


	2. No Longer The Master

"Yazoo?!" He panicked a bit, before being smashed, and pinned to the wall, his head squished against it. "Ah!"

He screamed in pain, before feeling a warm, but dark breath on his neck. He shivered, feeling the tongue of his captor slickly move along his neck. He began to calm down, and let them do what they wanted. He didn't find it was that bad, assuming Yazoo was just drunk or something, though he never stole much, but it was a possibility.

He yelped, feeling the teeth sink into his neck harshly, drawing blood, which was licked up. He shuddered.

"Whoever you are... St-stop this!" He doubted it was Yazoo now, Yazoo was never this harsh on him, and it scared him.

The voice chuckled darkly, very darkly, evilly, the vibe the other male evil. "Brother, I thought you knew me? Loved me~" He purred into Kadaj's ear.

"Yazoo it is you! Let me go!" Kadaj begged, struggling.

Yazoo smirked, and kept biting and his neck, and spoke erotically,"But brother, you're hard, you obviously like it~"

Kadaj whimpered, his dick pressed up to the wall painfully. He suddenly passed out.

Yazoo hummed softly, pleasure in his low, purring voice, though he wasn't experiencing any. He just loved how he was now the tougher, bigger one compared to Kadaj. He'd been planning this for a while.

He laid the limp and pale body onto his bed, and ran his fingers over his body. He hummed softly. He didn't like abusing Kadaj, but knew it was the on,y way to make the little one listen, and realize he wasn't boss.

He unzipped his coat, and gasped. The wall he'd slammed him into had a nail sticking out, and it had pierced the pale chest.

Yazoo sighed, and kissed along the poor boys chest, and licked away the blood


End file.
